Inferno Powers
by Angel Wings
Summary: This is my first fic. Um...Seifer and Squall disappear somewhere and something mysterious about their past is revealed. And this isn't like exactly what the game said about their past, just a bit different...


Inferno Powers

  
  


By: Angel Wings

  
  


* * *

First of all before you start reading, I made up a lot of characters and most of the story about their past. So, it's not what really happened. Quite obvious but still Squall, Rinoa, etc. belong to Squaresoft not me. But Lione, Dragoone, etc. Belong to me. Got it?? 

But if there's something wrong plz notify me at [Shockwave_pulsar_13@yahoo.com][1]

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sunlight, shining through my window. My forehead was plastered with sweat. I had yet another dream. As I arose from my bed and walked over to the bathroom sink and tipped my head under the faucet. I reached for a towel and wiped the water off my face. I looked myself in the mirror spotting the birth mark that I had barred since I was old enough to notice. Then I heard my name being called from the exterior of my dorm. It was Rinoa.

"Squall where are you?? Well, meet me in the cafeteria then!" Squall leaned against his dormitory door listening to Rinoa's footsteps as she started to head for the cafeteria. 

  
  


The T-Rex swooped its deadly tail beneath and my feet and before I was able to recover the tail came again this time aiming for my head. But with quick reflexes I countered with a blow to the giant beast in the throat which made it roar with anger and stagger back from the pain that shoot through its body. Then suddenly when I least expected it the ferocious claws of my enemy came flying at my upper left arm. Luckily only scratching the sleeve of my trench coat revealing what I had been trying to hide from everyone. My mysterious mark which I seemed to have been carrying for an eternity. I then charged at the T-Rex with much agility and hit it in the throat once again. It started to stubble forward then its head tilted back and it fell over, dead.

"Hey, Seifer! What's that on your arm??" Asked a voice from the crowd which had formed around the tense battle. Just like the person I was, I plainly ignored the man not wanting to deal with the issue. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Yo! Wazzup, Squall?" Zell said after knocking on the door for quite some time.

"Go away!" He shouted taking his pillow and whipping it towards the door. He could picture Zell flinching at the door.

"If that's what you want fine!" Zell shouted back towards him. Then Squall heard other footsteps approach his door. The person didn't even bother to knock first. 

"Hey sleepy head wake up!" The girl called. He could easily recognize the person to be Rinoa Heartilly.

"What time is it?" Squall asked lazily his voice muffled by his other pillow. Squall then heard a sigh escape Rinoa's lips. Then a pillow came rushing down at his face blocking out all air. Automatically Squall reached for his gunblade which for some reason was right beside him and cut the pillow in half. Rinoa screamed in horror as the pillowcase ripped under the sharp blade of Squall's gunblade. When he opened my eyes, he saw to my surprise Rinoa leaning on the wall panting as if she had just ran a marathon. He blinked with amazement but decided not to say anything to get her mad.

"What has gotten into you, Squall?" Rinoa asked curiously. 

"I'm sorry, Rinoa. It's just that I have been having these freaky dreams about these warriors. But I don't know what they want." Squall sighed and fell back onto his bed falling back asleep instantly. Rinoa left the room deciding not to re-awake him. So, with nothing better to do she headed to the Cafeteria where once again she had setup a meeting with Selphie, Zell, Irvine and Quistis. When she arrived there they were exactly where they had told her they would be the day before. 

"Hey, Rinoa!" Selphie greeted as she took a seat between Quistis and Selphie. And there was Zell stuffing his face of hotdogs sitting next to Quistis and Irvine which caused Quistis to squeeze over towards Selphie because the way he ate disgusted certain people.

"So, where ya been?" Selphie asked clapping her hands together.

"Heh, Squall's room. He told me he'd been having weird dreams about some warriors." Rinoa added trying to cover the fact that she had been in Squall's room to begin with. For some reason the small group missed to noticed a man dressed in a white trench coat pass their table with his usual posse. Seifer tried to ignore the conversation they were having but something was drawing him nearer. They were talking about dreams and warriors. Just like the ones he's been having. When Fujin noticed something was wrong, she quickly dragged him off. 

  
  


"You guys can go take a break. I'm gonna take a walk to Balamb City." Seifer stated to his posse.

"Hey, Seifer! If ya goin' to go fishin', lemme know okay?" Seifer just ignored the man and left for his destination. As he reached outside he breathed in the pleasing air of the outdoors before he caught a glimpse of Squall then collapsing. In that short of time Zell and Irvine managed to exit the garden just in time to witness the incident. Two men appeared in front of Seifer and Squall's limp bodies and picked them up then disappearing with them right into thin air. 

"What the...?" Zell started but didn't finish. But as he turned to look at Irvine for some kind of clue as to what had just happened, Irvine was already gone climbing the short flight of stairs up to the elevator. As quickly as he could, Zell rushed after Irvine. 

"Cid! Matron!" Irvine bellowed at the top of his lungs. Matron turned her head at Irvine acknowledging his presence. Irvine and Zell paused for a moment to catch their breaths. 

"What is it, Irvine?" Matron questioned worriedly.

"Two men disappeared with..." Irvine stopped gasping for air and Zell continued for him. 

"...Squall and Seifer!" Zell managed to spit out. Matron and Cid both exchanged worry glances. Cid immediately calls up Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie up to the bridge. After a short while the three arrive at Cid's office.

"We have something to tell you all. But first will you excuse us for a moment?" Cid asked patiently. They all nod and step out of the room waiting outside.

"What do you think they have to tell us?" Irvine quizzed the group causing them to fall into silence. Not long later they are called back into Cid's office.

"We have to tell you guys the truth about Seifer and Squall." Cid started and motioned for the group to sit down onto the floor.

"It all started a long time ago when all of you were still at the orphanage..." Matron began the story.

  
  
  
  


_It was once again another beautiful day at Centra. There was another orphanage which was neighbors of Edea. The owner of the orphanage went by the name of Ellana Vagras. The two both ran good places for orphans. That day, the two orphanages received a baby at their door. One for each of them. Ellana and Edea are muffled in their own thoughts when they found the one little 6 month old child and the 3 month old child in a cradle in front of their door. Each with a letter to them._

  
  


_Dear, Mrs. Kramer_

  
  


_ I leave you this child, Squall Leonhart to take care of. I hope you take good care of him. His birthday is on August 23 and he is 3 months old. I cannot say who his father or mother is. I know he will grow up to be a fine young man. _

_ Thank you,_

_ A.S. Anonymous01_

  
  


_Dear, Mrs Vagras_

  
  


_ I leave you this child, Seifer Almasy to take care of. I hope you take good care of him. His birthday is on December 22 and his is 6 months old. I cannot say who his father or mother is. I know he will grow up to be a fine young man. _

_ Thank you,_

_ S.B. Anonymous02_

  
  


_ As the two share their joy with receiving the two young children, they discover identical marks on their upper left arm. They are clouded with the thought of what it was to mean. As a year quickly pass two mysterious men approach Ellana's orphanage._

_ "We are here to take the children back." The two men say in perfect unison._

_"I don't know what you are trying to say." As she said that she attempt to close the door but the man shoves her into the room. The children all huddle together and scream._

_ "Children get out of here!" Ellana exclaimed. Quickly the children scatter around the room. But little did they notice little Seifer had ran over to Edea's orphanage the moment the door bell rang. Only a few had escaped their fiery death as the men burnt down the orphanage. As the house burnt the men left. The few minutes was long as they battled the flames. But was unsuccessful in saving the beautiful orphanage which was built almost like as castle unlike Edea's._

_ "I'm taking the children to the nearest Garden. They are all old enough to go, except Seifer..." Ellana trailed off._

_"Don't worry Ellana I'll take good care of both Seifer and Squall for you." Edea soothes. Ellana nods sadly._

_"I'll miss you Edea, but I will try to reestablish contact with you in the late future. Til then I will miss you deeply my good friend." Ellana hugs Edea in a way to promise._

_"Same here. I hope you all the luck I possibly can." Ellana nods and starts heading for Esthar where she will be able to get some help moving over to Galbadia Garden. Edea sighs loudly as Seifer slowly walks over and tugs on Edea's arm._

_"Where's Ellana going?" Seifer asked while pouting._

_"Seifer..." Edea trailed off for once not knowing what to say. Seifer twists his head over to see Ellana walking away with the children holding hands. In that moment Seifer lets go of Edea's hand and runs forward. But Edea catches him by the shoulders and holds him back making him watch his only known caretaker leave him. _

_"Ellana!" Seifer shouted while trying to fight off Matron's grip on his shoulder. Ellana could hear Seifer calling her but she dare not turn around to face him or she wouldn't have the courage to leave the little fellow. And all of Matron's children could do was watch. Soon when Ellana fell out of view and Seifer had stop calling her name, he fell to the ground crying his heart out._

_"I'm sorry, Seifer." And all Matron could do was force him to watch, force him to not be able to say good-bye. Matron couldn't do anything as he cried loudly. It was very close to dinner time and they were all gathered up at the table ready to eat except Seifer who was standing against the wall looking at everybody with blurred vision from the tears swelling up in his eyes. They threaten to start falling but Seifer wouldn't let them. He knew he was alone. Then a young girl with funky brown hair approached him with a smile on her face. She put her hand of his shoulder._

_"Um, I'm Selphie Tilmett. And I, eh, wanted to know if your okay." Selphie finished bending down to look Seifer in the face as he had his chin on his chest._

_"Get away from me!" Seifer hissed. Selphie whimpered and ran away._

_"Seifer, she's just trying to be nice." Matron said from Seifer's back. He turned around and glared at her. She guided him to an empty seat beside a spiky hair boy and a blond hair girl._

_"This is Zell," she said pointing to the boy. "And this is Quistis. She's your age so I will suppose you two will get along." Pointing to the blond haired girl. She waved shyly._

_"Hello, Seifer." She said trying to get him to say something to her. He just turned his head away._

_"Be nice, Seifer, and say hi." Matron sat him up onto the chair. But like him he had just ignored Edea's order. Edea breathed in deeply and left Seifer with the rest of the group. Seifer's gaze followed Edea until she had left the room then he got off the chair and headed for the door._

_"Matron!" Zell screamed. "He's trying to leave!" Seifer turned around to Zell and punched him hard on the stomach._

_"Shut up, chickenwuss!" Seifer snapped angrily at the young boy as he had spoiled his plan to go find Ellana. _

_"Seifer what were you trying to do?" Matron asked eyeing Seifer. He just ignored her and sat back onto the chair._

_"Were you like this to Ellana too?" Edea questioned._

_"No!" Seifer screamed into her face and ran over to the window glancing at the hill at which was the last time he had seen Ellana. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_4 years later_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
  


_ Seifer still hadn't been communicating much with the other children except for insulting them he was silent. That same day they were sent to Balamb Garden, where Cid Kramer himself was running._

   [1]: mailto:Shockwave_pulsar_13@yahoo.com



End file.
